Feliz cumpleaños, Severus
by produccion calabaza
Summary: Hoy es mi cumpleaños.Y nadie se ha acordado de mí.Bueno, esos sin contar las grageas de todos los sabores que recibí de Dumbledore, pero nada mas.


_**Bueno, primero que nada, ¡Hola a todos! xD mi nombre es Kaly, y esta cuenta está manejada por tres personas (las otras 2 chavas*Sir y Galatea, trabajan juntas* están escribiendo un fanfic llamado "Fallin away from me" una historia slash sobre Severus y Sirius, así que les recomiendo que pasen a leerla, es una historia muy"fascinante" xDD) y este es mi primer fanfic oficial(?) xDD así que espero que les guste mucho (:**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, etc, etc... Le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Feliz cumpleaños Severus.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Y nadie se ha acordado de mí.

Bueno, esos sin contar las grageas de todos los sabores que recibí de Dumbledore, pero nada mas.

**Flashback**

Primer año

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Severus!- Me dijo Lily en un tono emocionado-Espero que te guste -Gracias Lily, pero no tenías que haber...-¡claro que si! Es tu cumpleaños y es una fecha muy especial!- Y me entregó una foto en donde estábamos Lily y yo tomados de la mano, y debajo de ella se leía: Espero que te guste! Con amor, Lily.

Segundo año

Este año tiene que ser mi año! ¡Tengo que decirle a Lily que la amo! Si tan solo pudiera demostrárselo alejándola del estúpido de Potter, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? -Feliz cumpleaños Severus!-dijo Lily-La verdad no sabía que regalarte así que, ¿porqué no vamos al lago a platicar si?-Claro, pero Lily, tengo que decirte algo- dijo en tono preocupado. ¿Que haría si me dijera que también me ama? _(que le hace pensar eso xD)_ ¿debería besarla? -Si Sev, dime-Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el cretino de Potter -¿Molestando a Lily, quejicus? Porque, déjame decirte que ¡tiene quien la defienda!- No me está molestando James, ya vete!-EXPELIARMUS!-gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, apuntando directamente al pecho de Severus; y por la fuerza del hechizo, se desmayó.-¡QUE LE HICISTE JAMES!- Dijo Lily al borde de las lágrimas- ¿!QUE LE HICISTE!-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall -Severus se ha desmallado profesora!- Dijo Lily llorando.

Tercer año.

¡Mi primer cumpleaños en Hogsmeade! Iría con mis amigos de dormitorio, pero se enojaron conmigo porque todavía le hablo a la sangresucia. A _la sangresucia de la que estoy enamorado_. Si, es verdad que le saque la sangre de la nariz a Avery y le rompí 2 dientes a Nott, pero, ¿para que diablos insultan a mi chica? Aparte la señora Pomfrey lo pudo arreglar en 2 segundos, eso si, no me salvé de la detención de dos semanas limpiando los inodoros del baño de la enfermería. Pero ya acabe mi detención y ahora si le diré a Lily que la amo!

-Hola Sev, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo en un tono medio emocionado, medio cauteloso. -Lily. ¿Estás lista para ir a Hogsmeade? Conozco un lugar perfecto para ir y platicar y…-Si Sev, sobre eso quería hablar- dijo Lily en tono inseguro.-Hice una apuesta con Alice, ya sabes, mi mejor amiga, pero perdí la apuesta.-termino en un tono tímido-¿y que?¿de que era esa apuesta?- Pues bueno, la verdad no importa, pero perdí-¡ y que!- insistí -Pues que de castigo tengo que ir con el odioso de Potter y sus amigos y pues….- pero sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido para mi. ¿Cambiarme por el estúpido de Potter? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era bueno en quidditch y era demasiado popular? ¿CAMBIARME POR ESE ESTUPIDO! Realmente no lo podía creer…..- Pero Sev, por favor no te enojes, era eso o darle un beso! –¡que asco!-dije en un tono enojado.- Lo se, así que, porque no lo dejamos para otro día?

Cuarto año.

¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Lily que la amo? Porque soy un cobarde. Si, es tal vez por eso. O tal vez no. Aunque tenemos muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo, nuestros amigos dejaron de hablarnos porque nos juntamos con las personas equivocadas. Aunque ella es bonita, es popular, tiene un cabellos largo y totalmente hermosos de color rojo _(todas las cosas que los chavos piensan de las chavas que les gustan xD) _sigo pensando que no la merezco. Pero este año va a ser solo para nosotros dos. –Hola Sev! ¿Listo para irnos?- Dijo Lily emocionada –Si claro- dije despreocupadamente. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?¿tomarla de la mano?¿decirle un cumplido?¿QUE DEBO HACER¿ - ¿Y tus amigos ya no te molestan porque me sigues viendo?- me preguntó en tono amistoso –Pues si, pero no importa ¿vamos a las tres escobas? – Claro, vamos –dijo en tono amistoso.- Oye Lily, tengo que decirte algo..-Si Sev, deja voy por las cervezas de mantequilla, mientras tu ve y busca una mesa ¿si?- me indicó señalando en la parte más sola del bar. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Que la amo así nada más? Me siento estúpido solo al pensar que nunca he besado a nadie, ¿que pasaría si hago el idiota?-Listo Sev, aquí esta- dijo poniendo las cervezas en la mesa.- ¿Qué me tenias que decir? -Uuuuuuuuuuiiiiii Evans, yo no confiaría mucho en tus gustos! Y menos con Quejicus!- Grito el estúpido de James Potter desde el otro lado del bar-¿Qué quieres James?-Preguntó Lily repentinamente molesta.-Que salgas conmigo! -¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! –Grité con ira -¡Cállate Quejicus- Me escupió Sirius en la cara y me propinó un puñetazo -¡DEJALO EN PAZ!- Gritó Lily enojada- Lily, por favor, puedo arreglar esto, no me defiendas- dije en un tono bastante molesto. –EXPELIARMUS!- Grité apuntando a la varita de Black –Muchachos, vámonos de aquí- dijo Remus Lupin en voz baja –No Remus, ¡Voy a arreglar esto!-Grito Sirius y le quito la varita a James-EXPULSO! –¡ME TIENEN HARTA!-Grito Lily –Me voy de aquí, ¡siempre se están peleando!-y dicho esto, salió del bar.

Quinto año

Ahora ya no puedo verla, solo en la clase de pociones. Si, es verdad que paso más tiempo con mis amigos los "mortífagos "pero ella tampoco puede, nuestros amigos nos presionan para no vernos, así que nos veíamos a escondidas en la torre de astronomía. – ¿Llego tarde?-susurro Lily subiendo el último escalón para subir a la torre. –Acabo de llegar-dije también susurrando-No traje nada pero…-no te preocupes-dijo Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-aquí podemos hacer algo-y dicho esto, hizo aparecer unas velas y una cena exquisita -Lily, los elfos deben de tener mas cuidado, ¿verdad?-dije bromeando haciendo referencia a la cena que acababa de aparecer ante nuestros ojos-Si, ya lo creo- dijo entre risas -¿empezamos?

-Lily gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa-Dije sonriendo-No tienes nada que agradecer Sev-dijo Lily. -Lily, de verdad, tengo que decirte algo- dije en un tono preocupado -¿De que se trata Sev?-Bueno es que la verdad yo...-Oh por dios!¿Ya viste la hora! ¡4 de la madrugada! Lo mejor será que nos vallamos, no es lo mas apropiado para nosotros los prefectos que estemos aquí celebrando un cumpleaños verdad? Hasta luego Sev-y se despidió con un beso. ¡Me ha besado! Bueno, la verdad es que fue en el cachete, pero después de casi 6 años de conocerla, esto ya es un avance.

Sexto año

No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que aun no me pueda perdonar. Ya pasaron 7 meses sin hablarle. Lo se, fui un idiota al llamarla sangresucia. Pero estaba harto de que siempre me defendiera de Potter y de los estúpidos de sus perros falderos. Pero hoy, este es el cumpleaños mas aburrido que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa escena de Potter tomado de la mano con Lily. _CON MI LILY. _Creí que lo odiaba. Que siempre lo iba a odiar. Pero no. Ahora me doy cuenta de que las personas tienden a cambiar. –Anímate Severus, esa sangresucia no merecía tu atención- dijo Avery en tono divertido. -¡No digas esa palabra! –Esta bien!, ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? –De acuerdo- dije en tono gruñón. Pero cuando iba subiendo al primer piso, no podía creer lo que veía. ¿¡POTTER Y LILY DE LA MANO!¿Que le pasa? –Potter!- grité con todas mis fuerzas-¿Qué haces?¿Porque la tomas de la mano?-¿Y a ti que te importa si….-DIFFINDO!-Solo fui consciente de que saque mi varita de la túnica para atacarlo. Por fin le había ganado al pretencioso de Potter; y sólo me dí cuenta de que la pequeña mano de Lily me abofeteaba.

Séptimo año.

¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas? Me pregunté a mi mismo caminando por la empinada calle de Hogsmeade. Mis amigos los "mortífagos" me prometieron una fiesta decente, no como la del año pasado, que tuve que pasar 2 meses en detención por culpa de Potter. Pero no hay que negar que fue muy divertido. Pero cierta chica me saco de mis profundos pensamientos.

-Hola Severus, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Lily y me entregó una caja cuadrada-¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín es esto?-pregunté en tono de asco e indiferencia -Hola Lils, amor, los chicos están en la Cabeza de Cerdo, quieres...-se detuvo abruptamente James al percatarse de que yo estaba de pie enfrente de él. –Aaah, Snape -¿Qué?- pregunté autoritariamente -No nada, solo venía por mi novia-James, por favor, ve con Sirius y con los chicos, ahorita los alcanzo-Y enseguida James se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la Cabeza de Cerdo. –Anda Evans, tu también debes de irte con tu noviecito-dije en tono de infinito desprecio -Sev, yo…- y como acto final, le tiré la caja en los pies.

9 de enero de 1979

Este es el cumpleaños mas aburrido de mi vida. Aun sigue la carta que Dumbledore me envió para ser su espía secreto. Idiota. ¿Cómo puede pensar que mi lealtad puede estar con él? Si él sabe que mi lealtad está con el mago más obscuro de todos los tiempos. Pero el golpeteo de una lechuza en la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era una lechuza blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos de color ámbar. Era una lechuza muy bonita; así que le abrí para que pudiera entrar. Se posó en el escritorio y extendió la patita. Tenía 2 cartas atadas. La primera era una invitación. De bodas. Era de _James_ y _Lily. _¿Qué diablos es esto?-se preguntó asimismo enojado -¿una broma? _Mi Lily_, ¿con él?, ¡si se odiaban! Pero una curiosidad imprudente se apoderó de él y abrió la invitación. Era de un color blanco y plata y eso fue lo suficiente como para vomitar, así que la lancé al fuego con furia. –Esto si que es una broma. Una broma muy estúpida. Pero la lechuza seguía ahí y por mi rabia no recordaba que todavía había una carta que no había leído, así que se la arrebaté de la patita y la lechuza salió volando. La carta la escribía Lily y se leía:

_Querido Severus:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Pues espero que te encentres de lo mejor, yo estoy emocionada porque, ¡me voy a casar! No sabes la emoción que sentí cuando James me pidió que me casara con él! Pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de eso. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice (me refiero al emocional). Ayer que estaba hablando con James sobre los invitados, me dijo que, bueno, que te gustaba desde primer año. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Severus? Sabes, también cuando estábamos hablando de esto, le dije que, bueno, tu también me gustabas; y pues la verdad, no sabía como decírtelo, y te vuelvo a repetir: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

Al llegar a este punto, no podía leer más. _-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Severus?_ Sus palabras aun retumbaban en mi cabeza. Claro que lo intenté por ¡7 malditos años! ¡y nunca pasaba nada! ¿Por qué nunca le dije nada? ¿Por qué nunca le dije nada?

…_y te lo juro, ¡siempre estuve enamorada de ti Sev! Pero te empezaste a juntar con tus amigos los "mortífagos" y eso fue realmente los que nos distanció Sev. Te pido una disculpa por no poder entenderte tantos años. Sabes, esto es raro; ¡estoy llorando! _–yo también Lily- dije en voz alta con un mar de lágrimas frente a mi._ -Pero creo que es necesario que sepas todo esto. Volviendo a retomar lo de mi boda, me gustaría mucho que por favor estuvieras aquí. Necesito tu apoyo Sev, no sabes cuanto te extraño._

_Con amor, Lily._

Sentía que me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas. ¡Me amaba! Eso era genial! O fue genial. La verdad no recuerdo nada de cuando éramos amigos. Sólo recuerdo la primera y la única vez que se despidió de beso. Pero ahora no siento nada por ella. Y lancé al fuego la maldita carta con una ira implacable.

_**Bueno, ya partir de aquí pasa menos de un año, nace Harry y en octubre Lily y James mueren (31 de octubre)y pues ya si quieren puede pasar lo que paso en la película, que llega y la abraza y blablabla. (Para mi eso realmente no pasó, pero el menso de David Yates lo puso así para todos los muggles ¬¬ xD) y lo de una parte en la carta, una ves lei un fact que masomenos decía que Lily siempre estuvo enamorada de Severus, pero como se empezó a hacer del lado obscuro, dejó de atraerle ñ.ñ gracias por leer y ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**_


End file.
